Studies on the mechanism of action of thyroid hormone at the gene level have begun. To this end we have begun to clone a library of cDNA species from rat liver removed from animals treated with pharmacologic doses of thyroid hormone. Initial studies of the mRNA preparation of this tissue has confirmed that at least one gene product, the mRNA for malic enzme has been induced to levels expected from published accounts.